


stay

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don’t leave,” Boyd says, holding Kira’s hand tight as though it could tether her to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/127917940160/3-and-ericakiraboyd)

“Please don’t leave,” Boyd says, holding Kira’s hand tight as though it could tether her to Beacon Hills. “We can figure out your kitsune stuff here, I know we can.”

Erica stops pacing, sitting with them and grabbing Kira’s other hand. “Please Kira,” she implores, and Kira’s never heard Erica use this tone before, doesn’t want to again- too desperate and serious.

She sniffs, blinking back tears and holding back the electricity that wants to flow out of her palms. “I want to stay, I really do. But it’s too dangerous,  _I’m_  too dangerous.”

“The fox is too dangerous, not you,” Boyd corrects softly, and Kira lets out a small wet laugh, squeezing their hands.

“I’m going to miss you both so much. You better skype me at least every other day,” Kira says.

Erica smiles crookedly, “I dunno babe, are your clothes going to be on?”

And Kira giggles, feeling like things might be okay for the first time since her Mom said they’d need to leave Beacon Hills for a little while.


End file.
